


Higher Beings

by AgataVarano



Series: Scar [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgataVarano/pseuds/AgataVarano
Summary: The "Lara is a precious baby AND the strongest Avenger" fanclub is becoming more and more popular among godlike entities.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Scar [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826437
Kudos: 1





	Higher Beings

**Author's Note:**

> • English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> • You can find this and more fics on my Tumblr @/let-me-write-my-life and my Instagram @/agata_varano.

_ I hear your thoughts, I bid farewell. I see you cry, I feel like hell. - Smash Into Pieces (Save It For The Living) _

When she opens her eyes, she is in an unknown place, away from everyone and everything. Around her, there is only silence. She lets out a breath, closing her eyes and burying her face in her hands. Only silence. The end.

“It’s never the end,” a voice echoes through the blue walls covered in mysterious crystals and Lara raises her head abruptly, looking around herself terrified. “For an end to exist, there must be nothing else afterwards, but what are the chances that in an infinite multiverse  _ nothing _ exists for even just a second?”

“Who’s talking?” Lara asks, walls trembling when her voice reaches them.

She gets up and turns around just in time to see a tall man behind her. His graying hair is meticulously styled not to cover his oval face and his gray beard seems too well-groomed for someone who lives in such a place. “Here I am,” he answers calmly, clasping his hands before himself as a hint of a smile appears on his face.

She takes a hesitant step forward, furrowing her brows. She parts her lips but doesn’t dare talk. He laughs softly at her, moving closer and caressing her temple, where she has a small cut. As soon as his fingers touch her skin, her wound heals.

Even more scared than before, she takes his hand off her face and steps back. “Who are you? God?”

He smiles again, as if he were talking with a particularly naive child. “I’m no god, even though I must admit my appearance is quite similar to your depictions of the Almighty,” he says, narrowing the distance between them. “Humans are far from creating a word to describe what I am, but among the few words your species knows I personally believe the most fitting is ‘creator’.”

She arches a brow. “How’s that supposed to answer my question?”

“There’s no answer to your question, I’m afraid, or at least not one your mind could comprehend,” he says, shaking his head. Then with a movement of his hand, the ground under them begins shaking and forms what might resemble two seats. He sits down on one of them, gesturing to her to do the same, then continues talking. 

“What you see,  _ all  _ you see, have seen and will see was not only created by me. It  _ is _ me. You see this?” he asks, pointing at the crystal wall to his side. “That’s a part of me. Every breath you take, you breathe me. Every crystal you see, you see me.”

He outstretches his arm forward, opening his palm upwards. A blue aura forms around his fingers. “This,” he explains, “is what you call Substance Y. Believe it or not, but this thing alone created the entire multiverse.” A smile creeps on his lips before Lara’s surprise. “And it still does. The multiverse is constantly expanding and Substance Y is always creating new worlds and new dimensions.”

Lara nods and leans back. “And what am I supposed to do with this knowledge?”

“You asked me who I am. Well, I am made of Substance Y and therefore am the purest being of the entire multiverse, aside from the protector of this dimension and the guarantor of cosmic balance,” he replies, closing his fist and resting his arms on the surface that has just appeared between them. “Humans, like many others, are imperfect beings that were born after many transformations of the original matter. But you!” He suddenly smiles. “You have pure Substance Y running through your veins. You are more similar to me than to any other person you may have ever met.”

She laughs sarcastically. “So you told me the story of the universe to convince me that dying wasn’t that bad of an idea? Or that I’m some sort of goddess myself?”

He seems to have enjoyed her comment, because he laughs and shakes his head. “I’m only explaining to you that your powers were much more than anyone, including you, thought. I am well aware there is no possibility for me to convince you to accept your fate.” He gets up and steps away from her. “Furthermore, as I’ve told you before, this is not the end.”

“While we’re at it, tell me: will I resurrect in three days? Cause I don’t have twelve friends to go see afterwards.” She smirks at him and he smiles again.

“You were born to die, Lara Johnson, like everyone else. But you are meant to come here, where you belong, and your vital energy is meant to contribute to building new galaxies.”

She nods, refusing to admit that for a moment she hoped she would come back to life. She walks beside him and starts inspecting the crystals before her. Maybe turning into stars isn’t the worst that could have happened to her.

“I know you miss them,” he comments after a while, turning his head to face her. “They will be alright.”

She smiles sadly, not even bothering to look him in the eyes. “I count on that.”

He nods and gets closer. He reaches for a flat crystal not far from her and, after brushing the back of his hand over it, he offers it to her. “Look inside,” he says with a soft smile.

She tentatively takes it, but her breath gets heavy when she sees, on that lucid blue surface, Stephen. The sorcerer is standing still, paralyzed, in the dark room that she had destroyed to hide her disappearance. His gaze is set on the wall before him.

Wong walks to him. “Strange, where is-?”

“Gone. Gone forever.”

Wong swallows heavily and looks down. “I’m sorry.” When Tony walks into the room, the librarian approaches him, preventing him from disturbing Stephen as he stares at the gray plaster in front of him, trying (and failing) to hold back tears.

Lara covers her mouth with a hand. “No,” she mutters. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to-”

New images appear on the crystal. This time Stephen is holding Lara’s amethyst necklace, the only thing that she seems to have left behind before disappearing. He moves it in his shaking hands as the dim light of his bedroom lamp plays with its faces. He sighs loudly and closes his fist around the crystal.

Christine turns her head to the side, observing him from her spot on the foot of his bed. “There was nothing you could do, Stephen. She would not have wanted you to take the blame for this.”

He laughs bitterly as his eyes water. “She would not have wanted to die either, to be treated like a monster by everyone or to be left on her own against a f*cking terrorist organization. Yet here we are.”

She looks down. “You’re angry at yourself, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am!” he screams. “ _ I _ am the one who let her die. It’s  _ my _ fault.”

“Shut up,” Lara murmurs as a tear carves her cheek. But Stephen doesn’t shut up and goes on blaming himself, unaware that Lara is repeatedly begging him to stop. He hasn’t stopped yet when she throws the crystal surface against the floor, making it shatter to pieces. She falls to her knees, hiding her face in her hands as she cries, more and more heavily as Stephen’s words set in her mind.

The creator beside her doesn’t flinch and instead gestures to the dark shards on the floor to evaporate. Finally, he kneels beside her, wrapping his arms around her shaking body. “They will be alright.”

She nods, instinctively hiding her face in the crook of his neck. “I just want to tell them I’m sorry,” she whispers, trying to no avail to calm down.

He nods, caressing her back. “You will, eventually.” He presses a kiss to her temple, finding himself surprised to be so affectionate to an inferior being who shares so little with him. He comes to the conclusion that it’s his ability to see through her to make it so hard for him to see her suffer. Maybe it was the same for those two men she has just seen. “I promise.”


End file.
